Whatever You Want
by Tigerdust
Summary: How does that song go? You can't always get what you want? One evening with multiple perspectives. Oneshot, mmslash, good stuff! And I don't own CSI, but Nick is a hottie!


Hodges' head turned like a squirrel at every noise in the theater. Here he was, fourth row of the Celine concert. He had two tickets reserved; the other had not been picked up yet. He was beginning to get nervous. Mind you, he wasn't as nervous as the first time he'd actually picked up one of those Just Hair for Men products on the shelf at Wal-Mart, and then, thinking better of both it and what Gil might say, put it unceremoniously back. Why hide who you are? There's no reason; unless you had everything to lose. As the lights dimmed and rosy colors flashed all around him in his inexpensive button-down; Hodges grimaced. Celine's haircut was cute and pixie-like. She wasn't a natural blond, but there weren't many looks she couldn't pull off. The dancers were limber and semi-erotic. Celine's voice vaulted off every wall. But all Hodges could hear were the whispers in his own head. The only date he'd ever thought important wasn't important to anyone else. Hodges slid down a bit miserably in his seat and waited for this amusement to be over with.

Nick knew better. Mr. Stokes had been through god knows what trying to find parking in this desert town, but here he was roaming and circling the same streets like a vulture. He had already mentally canceled one plan he had made for the evening and the scent of stale Doritos in the back of his Ford was beginning to put him on edge. His mind went back and forth like a pinball and his head murmured consent or dissent in return, shaking upon its own accord. Nick hadn't felt this shitty in awhile and he knew the cause, but he wasn't letting on. The gradual knot he got wasn't fading; this wasn't a case he could solve. This wasn't a case he'd even wanted to start, not really. Well, yes, start. Nick was a lonely man. Then, right off of Karen ave; a spot opened up.

The host looked dubiously at Sarah and Catherine; not sure where he had seen them before. He was lean and about as French-looking as you could get. Catherine about burst water out her nose when Sarah made a comment about his nose looking like a shark fin. But that was the nature of these talks. Ever since they had gone out for drinks after that one disturbing case; they had gone to different bars every week. It was their ritual; their girl talk time. The ritual had began with a round of pool and beers at Wild Horses. This week, the pair ventured to Wolfgang Puck's new restaurant in the Paris casino. They were screened off from the rest of the casino noise, and it was just as well. Sarah would have preferred Ruth Chris' or White Oleander to this, but it was Catherine's night to choose. And somehow the topic had once again rolled toward the respective men, or lack thereof at some points, in their lives. Sarah leaned in close and Catherine's chin jutted out as she related the story of her first date with Warrick.

_Sure, I was hoping for romance._

_You still believe in romance and all that? Even after Eddie?_

_What girl doesn't? Bear in mind, with the work I did right after high school it was hard to hold onto, but man, it was worth waiting for. He waited ten minutes for me to finish putting on my earrings and then he reappears with the flowers in a vase._

_He brought you flowers?_ Sarah couldn't remember the last time someone had brought her flowers. Gil would like to say that some of the Western views of courtship were flawed, but Sarah still liked them. He was cute when he would diatribe; that helped. Well, not cute, but handsome. Men about Gil's age weren't cute anymore. Sarah tuned back in to Catherine's story right after the entree.

The spotlight always seemed to be on him in this place, even in the dark. Nick was a charismatic man; he knew that and would never deny it. But sometimes, he hesitated, this place made him nervous. He didn't risk running into anyone that would be a liability, but he did risk being the center of attention. The attendant of the lobby took his membership card and her long nails clicked away at the keyboard.

_Three hours tonight, Mr. Carmen?_ The girl had politely used his anonymous name; referencing the screen he had chosen.

_I think that will do nicely, thanks_. He flashed Tracy a classic good boy smile and she blushed a bit. It wasn't often men hit on her here, and he knew it. She wasn't main attraction, but he didn't feel bad. Nick could be a shameless flirt; even after Sarah had ignored him. He had caught the attention of every sorority sister in his small mountain college, but was completely unfulfilled when the party lights had faded. Then he had found this place. A place without boundaries and names. Almost like a place where he would wind up being one of his own victims. Surely, this was a place where he would at least pay a price.

_A price? He wouldn't even let you look at it?_

_Not in the least,_ her voice seemed to gloat. Gil had always thought that dutch had been a good idea. He had wanted to treat Sarah in the beginning, but she had foolishly set boundaries. And he had maddeningly enough stuck to them. She didn't like surprises, she had said. So there had been no bouquets of flowers at her doorstep or boxes of Jared snuck in her locker. No random I love you notes or anything. And here Warrick, giving Catherine everything and expecting nothing, was freely lavishing his love out of gratefulness. It had been Catherine, unbeknownst to Gil, who had pulled Warrick away from the machines and had looked into his eyes. When his fiancée left; Catherine had been his shoulder and not Nick. It wasn't a secret, but it wasn't mentioned. There were no tasks of favoritism given as long as Gil was around, and there was no reason to. After Catherine had rebounded with the man who had bought the strip club; he had forgiven her completely.

_You can't realize how lucky you are._

_Well, I think I know I have someone pretty special. But you must be bored of hearing about my dating scene. What's it like with the bug man in his personal life?_

_Well, to be frank. It's almost like being under a microscope and being examined. Things are never easy._

_Yeah, tell me about it. Dating in itself just isn't fun_. Sarah took another sip of wine.

_Well, I believe firmly that it should be, and I know Gil is trying, but somehow, I don't know._

_Don't know what?_

_When we're alone together; he has this look underneath his glasses that makes me feel so special and wanted. When we go out; it's almost like I'm under a petri dish. And if he gets called into work; forget about it. How would you like to start out eating dinner with someone at one of Emeril's swanky digs on your anniversary and then feel completely alone?_

Hodges could barely hear Celine over his own thoughts. The words alone echoed in a densely painful conga line in his brain. The words twirled on bars like the Cirque dancers behind Celine. And it was all one person's fault. He gripped the arms of the chair and bit his lip down so he wouldn't be seen crying because of his loneliness. The song was emotional; it had been Hodges' favorite. After a two month break; hearing it again brought back that flood. That first time in the lab that those eyes looked into his and challenged his words and wackiness. The way they had calmed his babbling. The feeling of those arms made him tremble. Had he ever been in love; had he ever touched the moonlight?

Moonlight itself poured in through the tinted windows as Nick made his way through the weight room at Wolf's. He sheepishly said hello to his comrades and waved the rest away. Pecs bulged all around and veins pumped, but he hadn't come here tonight for that. Granted, he had gotten quite a rush the first couple of times. Here being shirtless hadn't been frowned upon and he had made quite a few friends those first two nights. He didn't want to forget that feeling and it made him feel warm; feel something he didn't feel very often. Echoes pierced the dimly lit room; Thursday night was black-out night. Nick sighed and held his mini mag-lite in his teeth while he opened his locker. He could hear rustling not far off, but he had come purposely later than normal. The locker room wasn't as occupied as others would like it, but Nick, Nick was of a different breed. And the ones who came to him were perfect. Quality entreated itself to men like Nick; wolves in their own right. Nick looked down and smiled; letting the crinkles of his jaw line extend to his ear. He began to unbutton his shirt.

_He keeps himself that well groomed?_

_Yeah, let me tell you; that fro is not the only area of hair he keeps quaffed._

_Catherine; I for one, am shocked._ Sarah feigned a level of enthusiasm, but was getting bored. Catherine should have had a sign saying World's Biggest Tease. She'd always stop right before gold, and now they had finished their fancy French tiramisu. _Any reason? Tattoos; ugly scars or birthmarks?_

_No, he just likes everything in it's right place. Am I boring you Sarah?_

_No, it's just, can I be honest?_

_Fire away._ Catherine handed the bill to the snooty French host again and brushed her shoulders in the air. Her look of surprise was evident to Sarah.

_It's just that; I feel like you are always teasing me about Warrick, but you never get to the, you know, the good stuff._

_Are you asking about what I think you are asking about?_ Catherine's eyes did a little mischievous Irish jig.

_Look, I'd only like confirmation on some urban myths, that's all._

_Well, I've got a bottle of wine chilling in my fridge and my baby's at her father's for the evening so I think we could arrange something._

Mission accomplished! _Great,_ Sarah answered and picked up her bag. _Let's go._

_So you really want to know huh?_

_Uh, wild horses couldn't keep me away_.

Nick snorted and his nipples perked up. There was an unusual breeze in the building; not cold but just unusual. The invisible hairs on the back of Nick's head were standing forth; as well as something not quite so invisible. Nick entered the spacious shower area and found it gratefully abandoned. This should be his moment alone; to prepare and to forget about the outside he loathed. The grim business he went about allowed for this to be one of his only sane moments in the week. He let the water hit about 95 before he let it hit his eyes and lips. He embraced the stinging warmth and the fog as the dense shower dripped down his skin and shed the grime from his work. The smell of Irish Spring worked its way; weaving between his biceps and falling into the drain. He groaned and licked his lips as the potion worked down his ripped abs to his belly-button. His head tossed back and he roared silently. The king was home.

The queen of the airwaves had a blissful intermission where Hodges' ran without knocking into anyone. He ran for air and to check his messages. He was stuck and hung up. He nodded politely to an usher who must have guessed his motives. The preppy punk had winked at him. Fresh out of college; not worth Hodges' time. No, he guess what he wanted was far away. And he'd never have the courage to go after it.

Half the box of wine had gone before Sarah found the courage to ask again about certain areas of Warrick. Catherine did her best to pretend to do a modest blush, but having been a stripper; she took it all with a grain of salt. She sat on the floor and Sarah lay sprawled forward on the couch; the box of wine in between the two and the television going low in the background.

_You might say he could be the most gentle and graceful, or the most seductive man you'll ever meet. He was more than qualified and took me for quite a trip more than once._

_Wow, I can't say I'm surprised though._

_Neither was I. There was a lot he delightfully confirmed for me._

_So that means that?_

_Yes, he's quite well endowed and able if that's what your asking. Now, what about Grissom?_

_Well, Gil has studied lots of things in his time, but I can tell you he's always attentive. Those eyes see a lot and know how to respond to many different signals._

_Yeah, but how is it down there?_

_Let's just say he could brag if he wanted._

Nick wanted to brag to the ghosts standing in the mist, but something was missing. No warm bodies had come forth; no hand had caressed the creases of his torso. He missed the touch that couldn't be provided by the water. Slightly dissatisfied; he moved to turn the water off and heard a slight cough when he did.

_You don't have to stop you know. You are quite attractive_. Nick didn't reach for a towel, but walked slightly forth.

_You were watching?_ Nick's voice couldn't hide the delight; the crinkles near his eyes almost danced. This might be the night he had been waiting for.

_Guilty as charged. I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to put on a Follies headdress again to get you to notice me._

_No, I noticed you the first moment I saw you. You and those great big innocent eyes_. Nick pumped his biceps and stretched his body over the doorway while the other stood with his hands folded and his body leaning casually to the right._ I always wondered what was hiding there?_

_So I don't have to give you a big invitation then?_

_No, man, you just have to be yourself._

_And that's exactly what I want._ His head tilted in a follow me pattern and Nick watched the walk down the semi-lit hallway. The perky cheeks that extended from the tail bone were young and vibrant; not a speck of hair to be seen in the wrong place. He looked back. _Coming?_ Nick smiled. He wouldn't miss this for the world.

_So, you are going to tell me you never have to get Warrick in the mood? I can't believe that._

_You'd better believe it; he's always raring to go at just the right time_. They had almost migrated to the topic of clothes and away from the boys when they ran into lingerie in Catherine's closet. The lacy purple bra just happened to be the right size for either women and now Catherine seemed to be offering new spicy alternatives for Sarah to get Gil's attention. Sarah was grateful for the help.

Hodges' wondered what it would take as he paced the floor and considered just calling it a night. He wondered if a lacy purple Speedo might get his attention. Finally, shaking his head with resolve; he determined himself to quit the drug that was his former "friend". There was no way he'd be getting away with this. There would be some price to pay. Hodges was above blackmail, but not jealousy. His cell phone buzzed.

_Jim_; he was surprised to here the sarcastic cop's voice. _You were surprised to get my application for transfer? Well, they haven't really seemed to need me in the lab. No, I don't think it was a rash decision. No, I don't think with Sanders in the field that they'll be left short-handed. I just want to be somewhere where I'm appreciated for my special talents. Yes, I realize Grissom is the best. That's just the problem. What was that again? No, I don't have another number for Nick. Stokes not answering his phone? I thought as much. _ He clicked the phone and thought about a pricey watch. Guilt would work just as well as anything.

Guilt was lost in the fog of Nick's mind as he entered the steam room. All around him there were gasps in the silence, but he sliced through it to one cough. And there were those eyes; blushing ever so slightly with need and modesty. Those eyes were so unassuming and gorgeous; melting away the mist and the discomfort the outside world brought to them. Nick scooped up his mouth and felt his had slide between Greg's shoulder blades. Greg broke away and brought his lips down to Nick's nipple and began to taste the formation of sweat on his pecs. It was a slow process down to his hardening cock and Greg teased his way downward. It was unfair and maddening. Finally, he reached and couldn't hold on any longer. He brought his palm to the back of Greg's head and pushed all nine inches of himself into Greg's throat. A blossoming sigh escaped from his lips. Greg's mouth fit his cock like a glove and his semi-perfect four pack shivered as his throbbing cock moved forward and back. He was about to burst when he felt Greg's tongue coming around under his sac into his perfectly shaped hole. He leaned down onto the wall and felt Greg slithering behind him and bringing his hand in between the cheeks; using his finger to work every inch of Nick's pleasure center. Nick was driven mad and grabbed Greg into his arms.

He tore out of the steamy fog room and carried him toward the beds. It was there he was thrown down among cotton sheets and Nick's nose enveloped his ball sac while Greg's tongue enveloped his cock once again. No words passed as each minute came closer to an infinite abyss of absolution. All that passed in the air were fervent moans releasing the passion they had waited for. Finally, he came and each muscle from the calf to the shoulder blade shuddered in Nick Stoges as he fought to take all of Greg's cum and his own cum leapt onto Greg's chick and down his slim pecs. Nick turned to look at his satisfied boy and fought the urge to weep tears of joys.

_Next time; let's just go to your place._

_Whatever you want, baby,_ Nick's tongue enveloped his mouth and his hand felt for his cock. _Whatever you want_.


End file.
